Corpse Party: the real version
by Fearlessdragon555
Summary: An accurate summary of Corpse Party: Blood Covered. With just a few, minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- part 1**

So our story begins on a stormy night in a seemingly normal school. A highschool that just so happens to be built on a haunted elementary school, home to murders, kidnappers, and rapists. Oh and also the school is right next to an art gallery and a swamp full of mermaid and the school on top of a ancient burial ground. But beside that, Kisaragi is a completely normal school with completely normal students.

Like, Ayumi Shinozaki, a student here who is into occult things. She is here after school with her friends, telling them ghost stories.

"Once upon a time" Ayumi began "In the elementary that was once built here, there was a teacher who was actually the school nurse. One day, she accidentally tripped down the stairs in front of everyone. In sheer embarrassment she broke her own neck or so the story goes."

Her friends were gathered around the candle, listening intently to Ayumi's spooky story.

"Ugh, why are my legs wet?" Asked a classmate of Ayumi, Naomi.

Everyone turned to Satoshi, whose pants were soaked.

"Sorry guys, but you know I have a small bladder" Satoshi apologized "It runs in my family."

"I honestly don't know why I'm friends with you" said the perfect man, Brohiki. He was notorious for being the biggest male sex appeal besides Kizame.

"Hey, do you you guys want to shut up, I'm talking remember" bitched Ayumi. Everyone quickly stopped talking and turned their attention to Ayumi.

" So then murders happened blah blah, just stuff way more scary then my nurse story happened. Seeing that the elementary school was a death trap, they shut it down then built another school to replace it. That new school was called..."Ayumi stared out the window to make sure she got the timing right "Kisaragi high" suddenly thunder boomed through the room.

Satoshi quickly hide under the table, crying.

" Our protagonist ladies and gentleman" Seiko said sarcastically. Seiko then shoved her fist up Naomi butthole, to show the audience she was the pervert comic relief.

"That teacher/nurse/ghost still roams these halls to this day" Ayumi continued "Still believing them to be her own. On a rainy, just like this one, she walks around looking for students here after school. A black out will occur, then she'll slowly open the classroom door."

"Finally, with a cold, creepy, ghostly voice she'll 'What the hell are you still doing here? Go home children." Ayumi quickly blew at the candle. Nothing happened. She got closer and blew again, but the candle still didn't go out. She put here face right in front of the candle and blew until her face was blue. The fire went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed.

"A blackout just like in the story!" Satoshi screamed out the obvious. To make matters worse they heard a knock on the door.

Everyone quickly latched on to Naomi's boobs for protection, everyone except Broshiki. The only thing Broshiki feared was Ayumi.

"Hey Satoshi, you should open the door." Broshiki advised his friend. Satoshi, who peed himself for a third time , turned to his friend in shock.

"W-why!?" Satoshi screamed between sobs.

"Because I said so" he said then flashed Satoshi his puppy dog face. Satoshi couldn't say no to that face. So while the SatoshixYoshiki wrote a fanfic about this, Satoshi went to open the door.

"The hell you doing here, go home children!" A very scary Yui-like voice screamed.

Satoshi was so scared that he moon-walked about two feet and fell back into a fetal position.

"Yay, Ms. Yui, that was great" Ayumi exclaimed. She careful stepped over a half-dead Satoshi to give her teacher a high five.

"Oh that Ayumi, always wanting to emotional scar her friends. Glad I could help!" Yui sensei said "More importantly, lolita character!"

On cue, a very small fourteen walked in. She was wearing a purple dress with a bib. Don't question the bib.

"Kawii" the girls screamed, they began to foam from their mouths from the lolita-ness.

"Yuka?" Satoshi asked, still on the floor "Why are you here? Can't I have a single night away from you?"

"ONII-CHAN" A sound that resembled a cat dying came from Yuka.

Everyone flinched, Ayumi turned to Satoshi "Is your...sister okay?"

Satoshi got off the floor and tried to find the off switch on Yuka "Yeah, its just her mating call or maybe the song of her people, we aren't sure. Anyway, we got to get on with the plot. "

Mayu was sad so they took a picture...don't judge my laziness.

"So guys, since Mayu is moving over a block" everyone burst into tears "We should do a friendship charm".

" HAAAAAA GAAAAAAAAAY!" Morishige hollered. Mayu whacked him upside the head "I'd love to Ayumi, where did you find it?"

"Just on this blog I follow" Ayumi explained "It's called Kibiki's tits are hot .cpm" when she was given weird looks she quickly added "It's about magic and charms. Basically we shout out this dead chick name nine times and then we'll be friends forever"

"Sounds innocent and complete harmless" Yui Sensei said in a cheerful voice.

They were all transported to the depths of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse party chapter 1- part 2**

Naomi woke to find herself inside a rotting building next to an sleeping Seiko. She'd be more shocked if it was the first time this happened.

"God darn it Seiko, your sexual shenanigans need to stop" Naomi rubbed her sore head " Geez I don't even remember you knocking me out." She then shook Seiko's body.

"No" Seiko mumbled, half asleep "Five more minutes. Ugh, I was having such a wonder dream. I was with Broshiki on a beach when all of sudden" Seiko stopped when she took in her surroundings "Where are we?"

"No idea, thought you brought me here" Naomi looked around the crumbling room, she spotted the worn down and cracked windows "Dang those windows are indestructible, we'll have to find another way out."

Seiko turned to her girlfriend "This building is literally falling apart. Whose to say we can't smash our way out?"

"Magic".

So the two girls looked around for an exit. They found a strange newspaper about, you guessed it, child murders. Every good horror needs one. Seiko, for once in her comical pervy life, switched sprites.

"Oh god that newspaper is old" Seiko screamed.

Naomi turned to her "Very good Seiko, any other insightful pieces of information you'd like to share?" Seiko usually liked when Naomi was the dominant but she didn't seem to appreciate it this time.

"Don't you see what this could mean!" Naomi shook her head "Group of friends, stuck in a haunted place, all doors have number locks. Don't you see we're in a horror rpg!"

Naomi thought for a moment "Oh, I get it, we were transported to a haunted school. Its like Misao". Seiko quickly slapped her hand over Naomi's mouth. "Never speak of that game".

So the two girls began to wonderend around looking for an exit in the magical school. They had to stop, however, when the reached a small gap.

"Oh god, what kind of hell is this place!" Seiko sobbed.

Naomi looked the dozens of loose boards scattered along the hall "What will we do!?"

Seiko turned to Naomi with a serious expression on her face " We're going to have to jump."

Naomi gasped at the thought of moving her feet. She shook her head furiously "We can't do it Seiko".

Seiko lifted Naomi chin so that their eyes would meet "Listen Naomi, I believe in you. I know in my heart that the two of us will get out of here together. We make each other strong." They then shared a passionate kiss.

Naomi nodded "Okay Seiko, I can do it, by the way no homo."

Seiko screamed internally then grabbed Naomi's hand "We jump on three. One, two"

"Wait" Naomi interrupted "I just remembered that I saw a collectable loose board in the classroom. Thank god I get to lug around a board instead of jumping a few feet. Wait here I'll go get it".

Seiko sighed then watched as her beloved Naomi ran down hallway. Naomi stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at a bucket. Seiko walked up to her.

What's wrong?" Seiko asked then realized that the bucket was filled to the brim with pee. Grumbling, the two girls kneeled down and prayed to the bucket before continuing on their quest.

Finally, after Naomi dragged a board with a sprained ankle while Sieko watched, they were able to cross a small gap in the floor. Now to begin the actual game. They enter a classroom, in hopes to find an exit.

"Ahhh there's a skeleton" Seiko screamed.

"Wait...maybe they're not real" Naomi got out a monocle, a fake moustache, and a magnifying glass. She inspectected them closely. "Yup, they're real!"

"You two" a creepy voice called out in spaced lettering.

"Oh god its a ghost!" The girls screamed.

"No asshats, I'm a taking blue flame. Jesus Christ does every blue flame look alike to you pansy wipes?"

"A blue flame...I don't get it, why you here" Seiko questioned.

"I was confined like you bro" the totally not ghost explained.

Naomi gasped "Does that mean we're stuck here forever?"

"Yup, so are your other little friends."

Seiko and Naomi jumped for joy. "Mochida is here! Yes, then there's nothing to worry about" Seiko nearly burst into tears "I was so scared."

The blue flame was confused "What part about being trapped here foreverdon't you get."

"Satoshi is the protagonist" Naomi explained.

"Come on Naomi, we have to find him." The two girls turned to leave. Seiko waved to the blue flame "Bye exposition ghost."

They then went off to find their cardboard, logic defying friend.


End file.
